El Jugador de tu Corazón
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: [WI?] ¡Bienvenidos sean a un suceso sin precedentes! Habrá risas, regaños, dramas y ¿por qué no?, un poco más de amor en el mundo... Si es que todo va de acuerdo al plan. ¿El quidditch realmente puede ser un Cupido? Vamos a averiguarlo.
1. Prólogo - Sobre la presentación del show

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. _Harry Potter_ y su universo… Bueno, ya saben que J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo. La idea principal de este desvarío viene de cierto tuit. ( /TanitbenNajash/status/1045445254680387586)_

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?, uno monumental; por lo tanto, el presente fic no sigue al canon. No se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, autora del tuit de marras que originó todo esto. ¿Y por qué no?, a todos aquellos que apoyaron (y apoyarán, espero) el que este fanfic exista (sí, Noe–chan, lo digo sobre todo por ti)._

* * *

**Prólogo: Sobre la presentación del show.**

_2 de mayo de 2002._

—¡Magos y brujas de todos los rincones del país! ¡Bienvenidos sean al evento principal del Memorial de la Victoria!

Solo un mago que hubiera vivido los últimos tres meses aislado del mundo, ignoraría lo que ese anuncio significaba. Los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar.

—En primer lugar, demos la bienvenida al invitado de honor, sin el cual nada de esto sería posible y que no necesita mucha presentación, ¡con ustedes, Harry Potter!

El ruidoso entusiasmo se intensificó cuando salió a escena un conocido mago, con el pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes tras unos anteojos redondos. Aunque el detalle más distintivo de Potter no quedaba a la vista gracias a un mechón de su flequillo, el anfitrión del mentado evento tenía razón, por supuesto. ¿Quién no podía reconocerlo?

—Ahora, que no decaiga el ánimo, que viene el resto del elenco de esta noche, ¡vamos, recíbanlos con un caluroso aplauso!

Mientras un conjunto variopinto de magos y brujas hacía su entrada triunfal, hubo de todo, desde palabras de aliento y frases algo descaradas, hasta abucheos y objetos arrojados de dudosa procedencia que, por fortuna, fueron rechazados por encantamientos escudo de los magos que hacían guardia al borde del escenario.

—Ya saben las reglas —el anfitrión se dirigió a los recién llegados, mientras Potter permanecía en el otro extremo del escenario con expresión neutra, pero sus nerviosos ojos, que se movían de un lado a otro, delataban las pocas ganas que tenía de permanecer allí—, todo debe ser sincero y legal, o serán descalificados. El señor Potter tiene la última palabra el día de hoy, así que cualquier acto en su contra en caso de eliminación, será fuertemente sancionado. Por último, pero no menos importante, ¡estimado público, tengan a la mano los monederos! Recuerden que sus votos en metálico no solo ayudarán a su favorito, sino que también aumentarán el Fondo para Víctimas de Guerra que administra tan atinadamente la señora Granger–Weasley.

Otro coro de ovaciones hizo que el anfitrión se callara por un momento. Cuando se apaciguó, fingió un carraspeo y sonrió ampliamente, antes de exclamar.

—Sin más, ¡demos por iniciada la final del primer certamen «El Jugador de tu Corazón»!

Ante semejante salva de aplausos, Potter hizo una mueca que venía a significar algo como «estoy aquí por una buena causa, lo voy a aguantar todo lo que pueda».

Ya había tolerado semanas de aquello, ¿qué más podía pasar?

Ojalá no se lo hubiera preguntado.

—&—

_Bienvenidos a algo que, en serio, no sé por qué empecé a escribir (no si se considera el montón de cosas que Bell tiene pendientes y/o en proceso). No será un fic largo, al menos no para mis estándares, pero nunca se sabe, ya que no suelo limitar palabras ni número de capítulos, a menos que sea por un reto._

_Como dicen las notas iniciales, la idea de este fic surgió de un tuit de _Tanit_ (a quien quizá algunos reconozcan como la autora de cierto reto reggetonero que terminó en noviembre de 2018). Ese tuit era parte de una discusión sobre la manera en que Harry describió a ciertos personajes en el canon y el meollo del asunto, como más o menos soltó _Nea Poulain_, fue __«__a Harry le gustan los buscadores__»__. En parte es de allí de donde salió el nombre del show, aunque quizá pudo ser mejor (Bell se encoge de hombros y pasa a lo que sigue)._

_A todo esto, dirán algunos, __«__¿tú no te dabas de topes contra la pared si te ponías a escribir Drarry?__»__ Pues normalmente sí, pero en las dos ocasiones anteriores ha sido obligatorio debido a retos, cuando menos me lo esperaba; en cambio, ahora lo elegí yo, ¿por qué creen que no termino de creérmelo? Tengan piedad de mi pobre alma en desgracia, que no sé bien cómo acabaré esta historia (o sí, pero mejor eso se queda en secreto por el momento)._

_Es todo por ahora, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio, que retrocederá un poco en el tiempo para aclarar el cómo Harry se vio metido en este lío._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	2. Uno: Sobre el origen del show

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. _Harry Potter_ y su universo… Bueno, ya saben que J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo. La idea principal de este desvarío viene de cierto tuit que no es mío._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?, uno monumental; por lo tanto, el presente fic no sigue al canon. No se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, autora del tuit de marras que originó todo esto. ¿Y por qué no?, a todos aquellos que apoyaron (y apoyarán, espero) el que este fanfic exista (sí, Noe–chan, lo digo sobre todo por ti)._

* * *

**Uno: Sobre el origen del show.**

_29 de marzo de 2002._

—¡Harry, tenemos un problema!

El aludido, alzando la vista del informe que revisaba, arqueó una ceja con aire suspicaz.

—No es por ofender, pero ustedes dos diciendo eso, no me dan confianza —aseguró.

El Cuartel General de Aurores, para el ojo no entrenado, era un caos. Sus integrantes iban de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, casi siempre aferrando la varita si iban saliendo, o con cara de querer matar a alguien si llegaban de algún lado. En el caso particular de Harry, que recién fuera nombrado Comandante ese año, no salía de su cubículo desde hacía semanas, pero todos sabían que el asunto debía ser muy grave cuando llegara a hacerlo.

Justo pensaba Harry que era suficientemente grave haber visto entrar, como vendavales, a Ron y George, cuando alguien dio unos golpecitos en una pared de su cubículo antes de asomar la cabeza.

—¿Hermione? —se extrañaron los tres varones.

—Ronald, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Lo traje yo —se apresuró a decir George, sonriendo de manera encantadora y pretendiendo así que su cuñada no quisiera dejarlo sin hermano—. Venimos a hablar con Harry.

—¿De qué? Porque no creo que lo necesiten en la tienda, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no!

Hermione compuso una expresión que decía claramente que no les creía nada a los pelirrojos. Harry estuvo a punto de hablar cuando su amiga aprovechó la repentina pausa para comentar.

—¿Has sabido del recorte al fondo?

—Sí, apenas ayer. Kingsley dijo que varios en el Wizengamot opinaron que, a estas alturas, no hay necesidad de seguir aportando.

—¡Seguramente porque ellos no ponen ni un centavo, aunque se pudran en galeones!

Harry no se amedrentó ante el exabrupto de su amiga. El tema era muy importante para ella… y para él, si era sincero.

El Fondo para Víctimas de Guerra fue instaurado en 1999, anunciado en la ceremonia que conmemoraba el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Kingsley Shacklebolt no reveló de dónde venía el capital inicial, solo que Hermione y unos cuantos colegas de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica serían los encargados de administrarlo, pero había fuertes rumores al respecto, que se disiparon parcialmente cuando se declaró que allí se resguardarían parte de las incautaciones de bienes hechas a criminales de guerra, la mayoría de ellos mortífagos comprobados.

Solo una pequeña parte del fondo era constituida con aportaciones del Ministerio, pero en esas fechas, que Hermione y sus colegas planeaban autorizar el pago de los estudios en Hogwarts de una docena de estudiantes, se hallaban con que no alcanzarían a hacerlo sin descuidar otros apoyos.

—No me veo capaz de decirle a alguna familia «lo siento, pero este mes no podré extender su recibo porque a un montón de viejos estirados no les da la gana soltar unas pocas monedas».

—Cariño…

—¡Nada de «cariño», Ronald! Tenemos 25 familias inscritas en el Fondo, sin contar a la docena de chicos que empiezan el colegio en septiembre. Si no hacemos algo, muchos van a salir perdiendo.

—Hermione, puedo…

Ella negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, silenciando lo que Harry estaba a punto de decir.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no vamos a abusar de tu generosidad.

—A mí no me importaría…

—No —esta vez, el que intervino fue Ron, secundado por un asentimiento y una sonrisa traviesa de George—. Gracias, Harry, pero podemos desplumar a todos esos ricachones tacaños si nos apoyas con algo a George y a mí.

—¿No decían que tenían un problema?

—¡Eso era broma!

—Ya decía yo… —musitó Hermione.

—Repito, ustedes dos puestos de acuerdo no me dan confianza —alegó Harry, pero esbozó una débil sonrisa ladeada—. Siéntense y explíquense.

Como solo había dos sillas libres, Ron le hizo una seña a Hermione para que ocupara una, mientras George se sentaba en la otra con desparpajo.

—En Sortilegios Weasley estamos por sacar unas pelotas de broma —comenzó George con alegría, lo que causó que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco—, tanto de quidditch como de deportes muggles. Estas últimas van a tardar más, mi padre y Audrey siguen revisando las especificaciones, pero las de quidditch están prácticamente listas.

—Me sorprende que Audrey les ayude —comentó Harry, arqueando las cejas.

—Esa chica es tan encantadora y tranquila, que cuesta creer que pueda jugar algo de eso, ¿verdad? —Ron sonreía a más no poder, antes de revelar lo que parecía causarle gracia—, aunque de no ser así, no habría conocido a Percy. Habría querido estar allí cuando pateó ese balón directo a su cara, ¿ustedes no?

—¡Ronald! —soltó Hermione a modo de advertencia, pero apretaba los labios, probablemente para no soltar la carcajada.

—Como sea, las pelotas de broma de quidditch no son para jugar partidos reales, se entiende —continuó George—, porque su gracia está en lo que pasa siguiendo ciertas condiciones. Así la cosa, ¿qué mejor promoción para eso que el ser anunciadas por jugadores de quidditch?

—Aunque no juegues profesionalmente, colega, todos se acuerdan de Hogwarts y ese «buscador más joven del siglo» —indicó Ron.

—¿Pretenden que Harry les haga publicidad? —espetó Hermione, mirando por turnos a cada pelirrojo con una mueca de espanto.

—En parte. Pretendíamos hacer una especie de torneo, ¿por qué no debería estar dentro nuestro socio capitalista, que además sabe de quidditch?

—¡Harry se puede meter en un lío!

—No, no, porque él hará una buena obra.

La afirmación de Ron carecía de sentido para Harry y, a juzgar por su expresión, también para Hermione, así que el pelirrojo carraspeó y explicó.

—Lo que queremos hacer es prometer un día entero en compañía del legendario Niño–Que–Vivió al equipo que sobreviva el uso de las pelotas de broma y claro, otros detalles que les contaremos luego. Será espectacular, porque quien quiera ver el evento en vivo, deberá pagar su entrada y como nosotros pensamos ganar toneladas con las pelotas, los galeones que recaudemos se irán al fondo.

—Chicos, sé que Harry es famoso y por eso recaudarían un montón de dinero, sin mencionar que cualquiera querría algo que él anuncie, pero ¿seguros que solo es por eso?

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas de tal manera, que Harry intuyó que sí se traían algo entre manos, porque George se puso de pie con expresión engañosamente serena, en tanto Ron daba pasos de espaldas, apartándose de Hermione

—¿Cómo iba eso que me enseñaste, cariño? —inquirió Ron, con voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Sobre que tengo derecho a quedarme callado…

—¡Ronald!

En menos de cinco segundos, los dos Weasley salieron corriendo del cubículo, dejando a una Hermione furiosa y a un Harry perplejo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

Al segundo siguiente, un memorándum interdepartamental revoloteó sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

—Supongo que me llaman de la oficina —dijo ella, tomándolo y desplegándolo sin mucha prisa, hasta que distinguió la caligrafía—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué querrá Lavender conmigo?

—¿Lavender?

—Sí. Está en Regulación y Control, ¿sabías?

—Algo me comentó Seamus.

—Como sea, no debe ser tan…

Hermione dejó de hablar, con el ceño fruncido a medida que leía para, finalmente, abrir los ojos como platos y mirar a su alrededor, claramente buscando algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se decidió a preguntar Harry.

—¿Alguien aquí lee esa tontería de _Corazón de Bruja_?

—Eh… Creo que Savage, pero porque le causa gracia. ¿Por qué…?

—Voy a buscar un ejemplar. Si es cierto esto, Ronald va a pagármela.

A continuación, Hermione se marchó casi corriendo, dejando a Harry en la ignorancia.

Ojalá así hubiera podido quedarse así.

—&—

_1 de abril de 2002._

El lunes siguiente, Harry tenía los sentidos alertas.

No faltaban los que se creían muy graciosos y querían jugarle bromas aquel día. Sin embargo, al pasar entre los cubículos de sus colegas, sintió que una broma ya estaba en marcha, pues varios no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—¿Qué sucede? —decidió preguntarle a Proudfoot, quien era de los más serios del lugar.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre señaló a Savage, que mostraba una sonrisita nada acorde con su aspecto de chica dura, más con ese parche en el ojo.

—¡Oh, arruinaste la diversión! —dijo ella, pasándole una revista a Harry.

Éste, desconcertado, se fijó fugazmente que la revista era _Corazón de Bruja_. ¿Acaso habrían publicado alguna buena broma, en honor al día? No sería el primer año que lo hicieran, ni el último.

Al leer mejor uno de los titulares de la portada, se le fue el color del rostro.

_SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY ABRE LAS INSCRIPCIONES PARA «EL JUGADOR DE TU CORAZÓN»._

_(MÁS DETALLES EN NUESTRAS PÁGINAS CENTRALES)_

Sin decir palabra, Harry se dirigió a su cubículo y lo cerró, para luego recitar algunos conjuros que le garantizarían privacidad. Solo entonces, fue a desplomarse en su silla y abrió la infame revista por las páginas centrales, donde algunas fotografías, entre ellas una suya, adornaban un texto bastante interesante… si no estabas metido en él.

_¡SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY CUMPLE SU PALABRA!_

_Por Padma Warren._

_Tal como se anunció en nuestro número anterior, Sortilegios Weasley ha confirmado que su próximo gran lanzamiento sigue en pie, por todo lo alto. Las inscripciones para el evento «El Jugador de tu Corazón» quedan oficialmente abiertas, así que vayan enviando sus lechuzas, ya sea que las dirijan a los señores Weasley o a su servidora._

_«Es evidente que algunos grandes del quidditch, o que pudieron ser grandes en el quidditch, tienen un corazón enorme y merecen con quién compartirlo», es lo que declara George Weasley, uno de los dueños y fundadores de Sortilegios Weasley, «sé que varios no lo creerán, pero realmente estoy a favor de que haya más amor en el mundo, ¿y qué mejor forma que promoverlo que con risas y nuestro deporte favorito?»_

_Para quien se perdiera nuestro número anterior, se les recuerda que George y Ronald Weasley me concedieron una entrevista respecto a la siguiente novedad de su exitoso negocio, la Colección de Quidditch de Broma, consistente en pelotas similares a las del deporte mágico, pero con efectos humorísticos. No describieron los efectos de cada pelota, pero nos dijeron en exclusiva que, para los interesados, estaban organizando una campaña publicitaria como nunca antes vista._

_¡Y qué campaña, damas y caballeros! Magos y brujas reconocidos en nuestra sociedad, que juegan o jugaron quidditch con sorprendente destreza, aceptaron pasar un día entero con el equipo que sobreviva a un pequeño torneo organizado por Sortilegios Weasley con sus nuevas pelotas, por lo que piénselo bien, ¡es su gran oportunidad! Las personalidades cuya compañía esta en juego, no son nada despreciables (solo hay que observar las fotografías del presente artículo)._

_Como toda competencia, hay reglas, así que se las presento a continuación:_

_1) Todo aquel que quiera inscribirse, debe ser soltero._

_2) Al inscribirse, se debe indicar la posición de quidditch en la que se desea jugar._

_3) Habrá una etapa de pre–selección y quienes la superen, no podrán abandonar la competencia hasta que sean eliminados de la misma o la ganen, lo que pase primero._

_4) Los Principales (los magos y brujas cuya convivencia por un día es el premio a ganar) mantendrán el derecho a negarse a convivir con alguno de los ganadores, en cuyo caso, el premio se otorgará en metálico (la cifra es confidencial)._

_5) Quien quiera asistir como espectador de la competencia, podrá comprar su entrada en Sortilegios Weasley o en la recepción de las oficinas de nuestra revista. No se harán ventas de las entradas vía lechuza._

_6) Cualquier cosa que no se contemple dentro de las presentes reglas, favor de consultar con George y Ronald Weasley._

_Así que ya saben, damas y caballeros solteros de todo el país, ¡monten en sus escobas y pónganse a practicar! Las inscripciones duran una semana, al final de la cual se inaugurará el evento. La final del mismo está prevista para formar parte del próximo Memorial de la Victoria, el 2 de mayo._

_¡Buena suerte!_

Tan pasmado se quedó Harry tras leer aquello, que apenas fue consciente de la entrada de Hermione a su cubículo, sin siquiera llamar y con los nervios de punta.

—¡Harry! ¿Por qué pusiste tantos hechizos? ¡Necesito que veas…! Ah, ya lo leíste.

—¿Esos dos pretenden emparejar gente mientras venden sus pelotas? ¿De dónde sacaron la idea?

—No lo sé. Sabes que esa clase de cosas es más de muggles, ¿no?

Muy a su pesar, Harry asintió, recordando con cierto terror un par de programas del corazón que le gustaban a su tía Petunia.

—Por eso me mandó llamar Lavender el otro día —confesó Hermione, tomando asiento delante de su amigo—. Ella compra la revista y quería saber más. Soy la esposa de uno de esos chiflados, dio por hecho que estaba enterada, pero cuando supo que no, prometió pedirle detalles a Padma.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Padma se excusó con que no podía revelar información dada a la revista en calidad de exclusiva. Me fastidió, pero tiene razón. Es su trabajo y no podía pedirle que lo arruinara.

—Es cierto que acepté ayudarles, pero… ¿Que jueguen para pasar el día conmigo, en plan de cita? Porque eso dan a entender sacando el artículo en esta revista.

Hermione se encogió de hombros al tiempo que una cabeza se asomaba al interior del cubículo. Era Savage, quien sonreía con picardía.

—Eh, Comandante, ¿es buen momento para decirle que algunos vamos a presentarnos a lo de Sortilegios Weasley? Los Principales están…

La expresión enfurruñada de Harry le sacó una risita a Savage, antes de que se marchara.

—Esto será un desastre —aseguró Hermione, ofendida.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Se había comprometido y seguiría hasta el final, pero de repente sintió un escalofrío.

Si alguien como Savage, normalmente serena y profesional, se emocionaba con algo así, ¿a qué otros atraerían George y Ron con su extravagante plan?

Daba miedo saber la respuesta.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al capítulo uno, propiamente dicho. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Como era de esperar, semejante show con Harry como foco central debía ser idea de gente como los Weasley. George y Ron se han esmerado mucho en esto, pero no contaron todo porque _Corazón de Bruja_ tenía la exclusiva… y eso retrasó las represalias de Hermione. Para Harry, sobreviviente a más de un duelo a muerte, el que jueguen quidditch con tal de ganarse un día con él, solo resulta incómodo, así que lo va a tolerar todo lo que pueda, pero tiene razón en espantarse, porque ni idea sabe de cuántos fans locos hay sueltos y se van a aprovechar de semejante oportunidad._

_Por favor, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio, que vendrá a mostrar por qué esto es, oficialmente, un Drarry. Adivinaron, ¡Draco aparecerá en escena! Y no vendrá solo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	3. Dos: Sobre alguien que será parte (-)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. _Harry Potter_ y su universo… Bueno, ya saben que J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo. La idea principal de este desvarío viene de cierto tuit._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?, uno monumental; por lo tanto, el presente fic no sigue al canon. No se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, autora del tuit de marras que originó todo esto. ¿Y por qué no?, a todos aquellos que apoyaron (y apoyarán, espero) el que este fanfic exista (sí, Noe–chan, lo digo sobre todo por ti)._

* * *

**Dos: Sobre alguien que será parte del show.**

_1 de abril de 2002._

Si había empleados del Ministerio que normalmente eran serios hasta el extremo, eran los abogados adjuntos al Wizengamot, encargados de estudiar las leyes mágicas hasta la saciedad y defender en litigios a aquellos que no tuvieran recursos para contratar a uno independiente.

Sin embargo, aquel día de abril se prestaba para que se relajaran un poco, quedando como únicos impasibles ciertos inefables del Departamento de Misterios que, a fin de cuentas, apenas salían de la novena planta.

—¡Esto es justo lo que nos hacía falta, Blaise!

El recién nombrado, sentado a un escritorio que apenas merecía tal nombre, alzó la vista del pergamino que leía, arqueando las cejas.

No era común el oír a Theodore Nott hablar en voz muy alta y con ese tono entusiasta. Es más, Theodore era de los que entraba en la categoría de «ciertos inefables que apenas salían de la novena planta». No lo culpaba, con el padre que había tenido, sus esfuerzos por demostrar que era un buen ciudadano eran muchos y los resultados, muy pocos.

—¿De qué me hablas, Theodore? ¿Qué nos hacía falta?

Theodore miró a ambos lados y a continuación, ocupó la única silla que Blaise tenía para las visitas. Eso hizo que el otro alzara las cejas un poco más.

—Tenemos salida con Draco el viernes y creo que hallé la forma de hacerlo callar.

La declaración de Theodore puso a Blaise en guardia, aunque también picó su curiosidad.

Para nadie era un secreto que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini eran amigos desde el colegio. Congeniaban, aunque de manera algo rara, pues Blaise, a diferencia de Draco, no era de tener enfrentamientos directos, aunque también le gustara alardear de vez en cuando. Lo que pocos sabían era que los dos eran amigos de Theodore: primero cada uno por su lado, luego comenzaron a reunirse los tres, de manera esporádica. La segunda guerra casi destruyó esa amistad, pero milagrosamente sobrevivió y los tres hombres seguían en contacto, saliendo una vez por semana a tomarse una copa y ponerse al día.

El problema de las reuniones semanales era que, de un tiempo a la fecha, Theodore y Blaise notaron lo irritado que se ponía Draco cuando salía a relucir el nombre del nuevo y flamante Comandante del Cuartel General de Aurores, sobre el cual no paraba de hablar en el resto de la velada. A esas alturas, creían que el rubio tendría superada la rivalidad escolar con Potter, pero empezaban a sospechar que había algo más. No estaban tan locos como para preguntar directamente, así que hacían de tripas corazón, aguantaban todo lo que su amigo decía y se prometían buscar una solución antes de la siguiente salida, pero ya llevaban semanas estancados.

—Si es una broma, juro por Merlín que dejo de hablarte por un mes, Theodore.

El otro negó con la cabeza, un poco más serio, lo que tranquilizó a Blaise. Su amigo ya lucía más como él mismo, así que podía confiar en él.

O eso pensó hasta verlo colocar sobre su escritorio un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja._

—Definitivamente, la novena planta te está afectando —proclamó Blaise, para luego bufar.

—No como tú crees, pero ese no es el punto —Theodore señaló uno de los titulares de la portada—. Mo acaba de enviármela. Algunos de sus colegas están encantados, y tienen razón.

A continuación, Theodore abrió la revista por las páginas centrales y una foto de Potter le dijo a Blaise que, tal vez, sí que tenían entre manos la forma de silenciar a Draco de una buena vez.

Eso, claro está, si Draco no los silenciaba a ellos por su atrevimiento.

—&—

_5 de abril de 2002._

Para ser un bar, La Copa de Plata cubría los estándares de buen gusto de Draco.

Era un local nuevo en el Callejón Diagon, y con eso, se refería a que el sitio tenía menos de cinco décadas funcionando; es más, no había cumplido ni cinco años. Eran negocios con una larga tradición los que sobrevivían en la famosa vía mágica, por lo que había sido una afortunada combinación de circunstancias las que convirtieran a La Copa de Plata en un sitio popular.

El rubio había ocupado un banco en la barra, esperando a sus amigos. Aunque los tres trabajaban en el Ministerio, sus horarios eran muy diferentes, así que casi siempre, Draco lograba salir primero, así que los esperaba en el lugar que eligieran de antemano.

Durante la semana, una especie de vago malestar ponía a Draco más irritable de lo usual. Lo que había descubierto era que le resultaba cada vez más difícil ir al trabajo como si nada, porque los chismorreos en torno a Potter no dejaban de aumentar.

La situación era insostenible, pero no pensaba hablar de ello ni siquiera bajo tortura.

—Disculpa la demora, Draco. Algo de último momento.

El primero en llegar fue Theodore. Draco aceptó la explicación con una cabezada, pues siendo el otro un inefable, no diría más.

—¿Y Blaise?

—Ya venía, pero alguien en el Atrio lo interceptó. Prometió no tardar.

—Muy bien. ¿Quién lo entretuvo?

Theodore frunció el ceño, pensativo, antes de menear la cabeza.

—No recuerdo al sujeto —admitió, encogiendo los hombros mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de Draco. El rubio le restó importancia a lo dicho con un ademán: no le sorprendía, pues los inefables tenían poco contacto con el resto del Ministerio—, pero sé que lo conozco. Ya me acordaré.

A Draco siempre le había parecido increíble que, con el cerebro que tenía, Theodore tuviera poca memoria para las caras de la gente, a menos que la frecuentara.

—Hola —saludó Blaise entonces, ocupando el banco a la derecha de Draco.

—Theodore dijo que te entretuvieron.

—Sí, de Encantamientos Experimentales. Quieren un informe sobre la legislación de métodos mágicos de escucha. Casi está listo, prometí enviarlo el lunes a primera hora, o Entwhistle me mandará a Dobbs y esa mujer da miedo.

—Ah, ya, Kevin y Emma —Theodore lo dejó caer como si nada, aunque sonrió de lado al añadir—. Son amigos de Mo.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos y Draco se echó a reír. El segundo bien sabía que, si había alguien de temer era Morag, la esposa de Theodore, una calificada auror y muy protectora de los suyos.

—¿Cómo fuiste a casarte con esa? —preguntó Blaise, no por primera vez y tampoco con malicia.

—Es buena y me quiere —respondió Theodore, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco sabía a qué se refería. La vida familiar de Theodore nunca había sido color de rosa; por lo tanto, si ahora era feliz, no le importaba decirlo y sus amigos lo escuchaban con gusto.

—Hablando de esposas, ¿no te regañó Daphne anoche? —inquirió Theodore.

El día anterior, Blaise debió quedarse hasta después de medianoche en el Ministerio, por un asunto del que Draco, empleado en Cooperación Mágica Internacional, apenas había oído detalles.

—No, menos cuando le conté de qué se trataba todo el lío. ¡Fanáticos!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —indagó Draco.

—Hubo un altercado en El Caldero Chorreante. Los de la Patrulla llevaron al Ministerio a una docena de magos y brujas más borrachos que nosotros en mi despedida y eso ya es decir.

Los otros dos, recordando la noche en que Blaise dijera adiós de su soltería, se hicieron una idea de la situación descrita.

—En fin, que era de los únicos que seguía en la oficina, así que me llamaron. Me tocó explicar más de tres veces por qué estaban allí, las leyes que estaban quebrantando y que les tocarían pagar unas cuantas multas, así que me enteré de todo. La pelea había iniciado por unas entradas.

—¿Entradas? —Draco estaba pasmado—. ¿Entradas de qué?

—De la última gran idea de los Weasley —respondió Blaise, haciendo una mueca de confusión—. ¿Acaso no te enteraste?

—¿Hablas de…?

—De su evento de quidditch, sí —completó Theodore, cuando vio a Draco fruncir el ceño.

—¡Eso no es quidditch! ¡Es pura publicidad barata!

—Cierto, pero el tema es el quidditch —indicó Theodore con serenidad, como si dijera lo más natural del mundo—. ¿Qué pasó con las entradas, Blaise?

—Algunos de los borrachos fueron tan idiotas como para jugarse sus entradas en el póquer. Póquer con naipes explosivos. Cuando salió la mano ganadora, parte de las cartas estallaron cerca de donde habían dejado las entradas, todos saltaron a salvarlas y ya imaginarán el resto.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto con ese maldito evento?

Draco lo soltó con fastidio, pero eso no impidió que se perdiera el intercambio de miradas de sus amigos, por lo que les dedicó una mueca de sospecha.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

—Los Principales son famosos —contestó Blaise, aunque su expresión delataba que no sabía cómo era que Draco desconocía la información—, por eso todo el mundo está como loco consiguiendo entradas. El evento empieza el lunes, casi todo está agotado y los pocos sitios que quedan, son los más caros.

—¿Por qué cobran tanto esos Weasley? Serán un poco idiotas, pero el dinero nunca fue su prioridad.

—Escuché algo —musitó Blaise y se inclinó sobre la barra para susurrar—. Muy poco de las entradas se lo van a quedar los Weasley.

—¿Entonces para qué lo quieren? —soltó Draco.

—Para el Fondo. El Fondo de Víctimas de Guerra —Blaise notó las muecas de sus amigos, pero igual siguió hablando—. Los vejestorios del Wizengamot recortaron la aportación del Ministerio, así que Granger–Weasley llevaba un tiempo rondando mi planta, queriendo impedirlo. Hace unos días dejó de ir y de casualidad, cuando la vi en otra planta hablando con Macmillan, fue que la escuché. Debe ser cierto, su marido es uno de los Weasley de la tienda de bromas.

Tras semejante dato, los otros dos fueron quienes intercambiaron miradas esta vez. Sus respectivos padres, con sus condenas en Azkaban, también perdieron gran parte de sus bienes, que fueron a dar, precisamente, al Fondo de Víctimas de Guerra. No les dolía, porque eso significó que ellos mismos no sufrieron demasiado las consecuencias, pero el que Hermione Granger–Weasley se preocupara por el recorte solo significaba una cosa: el Fondo estaba en apuros y ella no iba a permitirlo. Quizá por eso su marido y su cuñado se habían sacado aquello de la manga, que serviría para algo más que ganar miles de galeones con sus novedosas pelotas.

—Los Weasley fueron muy listos —aseguró Blaise, enderezándose y sonriendo como si él mismo hubiera orquestado aquello—. Los Principales, esos con los que puedes ganarte todo un día de convivencia, no son cualquier cosa. Prácticamente formaron un equipo de estrellas con ellos: Potter es el más famoso, claro, como el buscador más joven de Hogwarts en un siglo, pero también invitaron a otros. Ginevra Weasley no podía faltar: parece favoritismo de sus hermanos, pero ella tiene el récord de goles de la temporada pasada. Foster…

—¿Filius Foster, cazador de los Arrows? —Theodore abrió los ojos con asombro y según Draco, no era para menos, pues su amigo era fanático de ese equipo desde niño.

—Exactamente. También invitaron a Flint…

—¿A Flint? ¿Marcus Flint? —Draco arqueó las cejas—. ¿Es que están locos? ¡Él odia a los Weasley!

—Quizá, pero es el mejor cazador que tienen los Wanderers ahora mismo y si está en la lista, de algún modo lo tuvieron que convencer. También entraron Anthony Rickett, golpeador del Puddlemere United, Maxine O'Flaherty, golpeadora de las Avispas, y Cormac McLaggen, el nuevo guardián de los Prides.

—Recuerdo a McLaggen del colegio —masculló Draco—. Era un engreído y que lo diga yo…

—Todos son jugadores de quidditch profesionales —indicó Blaise, antes de fijarse en el ceño fruncido de Draco y carraspear—, bueno, todos menos Potter.

—A Potter debieron convencerlo los Weasley —supuso Theodore, pensativo—, considerando que uno es su mejor amigo, es lógico. Y lo que dijo Blaise del Fondo… Si ellos lo propusieron, Potter debió aceptar todavía más rápido.

—¿Por su maldito complejo de héroe?

Theodore se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Draco.

—¿Qué más te da lo que haga Potter? —terminó por espetar Blaise, haciendo una mueca —. Si le saca provecho a su fama para algo como esto, quiere decir que no es tan idiota.

Draco lo dejó pasar y le hizo una seña al barman. Quizá, si sus amigos se entretenían al ordenar sus copas, se olvidarían del tema.

Por una vez, no quería ser quien nombrara a Potter, ni siquiera para echar pestes de él.

—&—

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó en su sofá, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y con un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

¿Cuánto había bebido con aquellos dos? Quiso hacer memoria, pero cuando solo recordó tres copas y de licores no muy fuertes, supo que debía haber otra razón.

Miró a su alrededor. El departamento en el que vivía desde hacía un año era modesto, pero serio y elegante, como le gustaban las cosas en general. Sus amigos insistían en que sentían frío, aunque nunca explicaban a qué se referían y prefería no saber, no en ese momento, que se topó con un par de pergaminos en la mesa de centro de su sala.

Desconcertado, estiró el brazo y logró tomar los pergaminos, pero para lo que encontró en ellos, mejor haberlos olvidado allí por días.

El más pequeño tenía letra de Blaise, la reconocía por alargada y fina, aunque la posdata final resultó estar escrita con la redondeada y cuidada caligrafía de Theodore.

_Draco: estamos hartos de escuchar todas tus críticas sobre Potter, así que preferimos que se las digas en persona. Gana esto, enfréntalo y déjanos en paz de una buena vez… a menos que no puedas._

_Blaise__._

_P. D. Menos mal que estás soltero, aunque no sepamos por qué. — __Theodore__._

Temiendo aquello que esos dos hubieran hecho, Draco se enfocó en el segundo pergamino. Las primeras líneas fueron suficientes para querer buscar a esos dos y echarles un maleficio, pero estaba tan cansado que solo se dedicó a lamentar su suerte en el sofá.

_Estimado señor Malfoy:_

_Es un placer anunciarle que ha sido uno de los seleccionados para «El Jugador de tu Corazón», evento organizado por Sortilegios Weasley. _

_¡Muchas gracias por inscribirse! ¡No se arrepentirá!_

—&—

_Los saludo en este capítulo, esperando que les gustara._

_Bien, Draco ha hecho su aparición: primero mencionado, luego en carne y hueso. Este capítulo está directamente inspirado en el tuit de Tanit, mencionado en los créditos iniciales de este longfic, ella seguro lo recuerda. Para quien no esté al tanto, solo les diré que Blaise y Theodore no suelen hacer esas cosas en mi canon mental (eso de embaucar a un amigo para algo que seguramente, les podría estallar en la cara), pero en este universo son un poco más atrevidos, más si hacen las cosas juntos y no cada quien por su lado. Además, me divertí imaginarlos hartos de Draco, por eso me encantó lo único que se les ocurrió para librarse de él una temporada._

_Los invito al siguiente episodio, donde veremos a dónde está llevando la locura de los Weasley no solo a Harry, sino a unos cuantos más._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	4. Tres: Sobre el transcurso del show

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. _Harry Potter_ y su universo… Bueno, ya saben que J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo. La idea principal de este desvarío viene de cierto tuit. ( /TanitbenNajash/status/1045445254680387586)_

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?, uno monumental; por lo tanto, el presente fic no sigue al canon. No se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, autora del tuit de marras que originó todo esto. ¿Y por qué no?, a todos aquellos que apoyaron (y apoyarán, espero) el que este fanfic exista (sí, Noe–chan, lo digo sobre todo por ti)._

* * *

**Tres: Sobre el transcurso del show.**

_8 de abril de 2002._

Draco había tenido razón en una cosa: aquello no era quidditch.

El evento de Sortilegios Weasley, en principio, podía verse como quidditch normal, porque todos usaban escobas y jugaban en un verdadero campo deportivo, ubicado al norte de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes.

Ese primer día fue un completo caos, pues se convocó a todos los participantes, se les presentó al público y enseguida, se les lanzó al campo sin más, diciendo que aquellos con los peores resultados serían los primeros en salir de la competencia. Fue un duelo de todos contra todos, en los que debían cuidarse no solo de los demás jugadores, sino de los efectos de las pelotas usadas, ya que eran precisamente de la Colección de Quidditch de Broma.

Como Draco había sido anotado como buscador (seguía debiéndoles maleficios a sus amigos por ello), solo se preocupó por seguir las instrucciones que le correspondían; es decir, el atrapar una de las siete pelotas aladas que se liberaron, esto antes de dos horas, que era el tiempo límite. Solo por eso se perdió, al principio, la razón exacta para que varios cazadores y guardianes acabaran chamuscados de la cara, o el motivo de las distintas manchas de pintura que cubrieron a los golpeadores. Si bien estaba allí a la fuerza, hizo lo mejor que pudo y fue el tercero en atrapar una snitch, la cual brilló un momento en su mano antes de que se formaran en su superficie la siguiente frase: «¡Felicidades, súper buscador!»

Fue cuando se le permitió aterrizar y sentarse en una de las graderías, que pudo relajarse un poco.

—¡Damas y caballeros, los marcadores van bastante parejos! ¡Y quedan dos buscadores en el aire!

Los Weasley de la tienda de bromas se habían repartido las tareas, observó Draco: el mayor era el comentarista, mientras que el otro hacía de árbitro. Así, lograban llevar bien las cuentas de aquel juego caótico, en el cual se veía lanzar pelotas rojas con una línea amarilla en el centro a los aros de gol; por su parte, logró distinguir una de las bludger con suficiente claridad, así notó en ella unas manchas de colores.

—¡Otros diez puntos por parte de Zacharias Smith! Este hombre viene con todo, ¡y no le ha tocado ningún estallido!

Después de que George Weasley dijera eso, el sonido de una detonación atrajo la atención de Draco desde su derecha. Cerca de los aros de gol que veía de ese lado, una chica de largo cabello castaño tenía la cara ennegrecida, con una de las quaffles de broma todavía en sus manos.

El rubio intuyó que una quaffle de broma, como la pelota del quopot, estallaba en determinadas circunstancias, aunque el efecto parecía más similar al de los naipes explosivos.

—Por allá un magnífico tiro por parte de Tisiphone Carrow, ¡por Merlín, qué fuerza tiene esa mujer! Podría haber sido golpeadora, se los aseguro. ¡Ha anotado y esquivó esa bludger enviada por Duncan Inglebee! La bludger acertó un tiro en la cara de Jack Sloper. El rosa neón te favorece, Sloper.

¿Cómo demonios se les había ocurrido a esos Weasley hacer que las bludgers dispararan pintura?

—¿Quiénes crees que queden al final?

Draco tuvo que desconectarse del duelo aéreo por un momento, para observar a la gente sentada un par de gradas por debajo de él.

Vaya, lo habían llevado a sentar cerca de los Principales.

—De cazadores, apostaría por la de túnica negra con estrellas amarillas…

—No me aprendí su nombre —admitió una pelirroja imposible de pasar por alto: Ginevra Weasley.

—Tampoco yo, pero con esa túnica, es imposible no notarla. También apuesto por Carrow y por Smith: van a la cabeza y se están esmerando —el que hablaba era un hombre delgado y de cabello castaño cenizo, con orejas un poco grandes que eran compensadas por unos bonitos ojos azules—, será por los rumores que escuché.

—¿Cuáles? —se interesó Weasley.

El castaño bajó la voz e inclinó la cabeza hacia su acompañante, pero por fortuna, habló a un volumen tal que Draco pudo seguirlo escuchando.

—Carrow parece que está comprometida con Flint desde hace años, así que no querrá que conozca a alguien que eche eso a perder.

—Yo que ella, aprovecharía esto para deshacerme de Flint —aseguró Weasley, haciendo una mueca. Draco, mentalmente, estaba de acuerdo con ella—, pero quién sabe cómo sea esa relación en realidad. ¿Y qué has oído de Smith?

—Eso deberías decírmelo tú, ¿no estaban saliendo?

Weasley hizo tal mueca, que Draco ya esperaba que sacara la varita e hiciera un maleficio, pero la joven se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Solo tuvimos un par de citas, pero se ponía demasiado pesado a veces. Fue en la última cita en la que consiguieron esa foto que salió en _Corazón de Bruja_.

—Debiste haber aclarado eso —intervino una voz que Draco conocía bien, por lo que tardó en mirar a la derecha de Weasley, donde halló la mata de pelo negro que esperaba encontrar.

—¿Para qué? Pronto lo olvidaron, Harry. No volvieron a verme con él y jugué demasiado bien en la temporada como para que escribieran de mí en serio.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Potter, si no es indiscreción, ¿es cierto que ustedes salieron?

El castaño señaló por turnos a Weasely y al nombrado, que intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir al unísono. Draco hizo otra mueca.

—Fue una buena época —admitió Weasley, para sorpresa del rubio—, pero al final no funcionó.

—Parecen llevarse bien y eso es una suerte —aseguró el castaño, con una vaga sonrisa.

—Ginny fue mi amiga antes que mi novia —aseguró Potter con serenidad—, así que lo hablamos y quedamos en paz.

—No puedo creer que exista algo como eso —indicó el castaño, antes de aclararles a los otros dos—, las rupturas pacíficas. He visto algunas que…

—¡La penúltima snitch ha sido atrapada por Cho Chang! ¡Qué giro tan espectacular!

—Ay, Harry, te deseo muchísima suerte —musitó Weasley, mirándolo con lástima y sonriéndole con aire bromista.

—Lo mismo digo, Ginny. ¿Y si te toca salir con Smith otra vez?

La pelirroja hizo un ademán de repulsión.

Después de eso, ya no hubo más charla interesante en la grada de los Principales, así que Draco regresó su vista al juego y la última snitch fue atrapada antes de que sonara un silbato, anunciando el fin de las dos horas. Eso dejaba en el misterio el efecto humorístico de la pelota, pues el último buscador no pareció sufrir explosiones ni disparos de colores, pero le tocó ser el primero en ser eliminado del pavoroso evento, aunque le aplaudieran con ganas al abandonar el estadio.

—&—

_30 de abril de 2002._

A partir de entonces, «El Jugador de tu Corazón» comenzó a parecerse más al quidditch. Con la gente que quedó tras aquel primer día, se formaron seis equipos y comenzaron a jugar partidos más normales. Las pelotas empleadas seguían siendo las de broma, así que los jugadores tenían muchísimo cuidado al manipularlas… sobre todo cuando se descubrió el efecto de la snitch.

Draco, por fortuna, no jugó el primer partido, que sí duró más de dos horas. Se le permitió presenciarlo de forma gratuita, así que vio de primera mano cómo una chica de grandes ojos marrones, en cuanto terminaron las dos primeras horas de juego, tenía que escapar de una esfera plateada diminutas con alas doradas, que la perseguía a toda velocidad y revoloteaba a su alrededor sin dejarse tocar.

A punto estuvo el rubio de soltar la carcajada: solo a los Weasley se les pudo ocurrir que los buscadores fueran los buscados por su peculiar modelo de snitch.

—Espero que pierda —oyó que comentaba Potter al ver semejante espectáculo.

—Igual yo, ¿cómo se les ocurrió a esos dos aceptar a Vane? —se quejó Weasley, estupefacta.

—Lo que a mí me sorprende es que llegara a esta fase del evento. Nunca pensé que supiera jugar.

—¿Conocen a esa? —quiso saber una mujer de cabello muy corto y brazos bastante tonificados.

—Ojalá que no —masculló Potter, mientras Weasley se reía.

—En el colegio era una chica muy boba y quiso darle a Harry filtros de amor, ¿puedes creerlo?

Ahora la de pelo corto también rió, mientras Potter se veía como si quisiera desaparecer de allí.

Draco escondió una sonrisa en esa ocasión. Era gracioso saber eso, al menos en parte.

Los partidos continuaron su curso con cierta tranquilidad, aunque no acababa de quedar claro si el equipo vencedor se ganaría el día con los Principales o no.

—Buen partido, Malfoy.

Esa fue la primera frase cortés que le dirigió Smith, tras ganar el primer juego. ¡Vaya suerte para haber quedado en un equipo con él! Por lo menos, era uno de los mejores goleadores del evento.

—Malfoy, tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué te apuntaste a esto?

La pregunta, hecha tras ganar el segundo partido, vino de una joven cazadora de sonrisa amplia. Como el tono de su voz era amistoso, decidió ser sincero.

—Yo no me apunté. Mis amigos me apuntaron sin que me enterara.

—Vaya, no sabía eso, ¿y por qué?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, aunque tenía sus sospechas y no pensaba decirlas nunca.

—Da igual por qué te apuntaras, ¡espero que sigamos ganando!

La chica dio por zanjado el asunto, al menos por su parte, porque después, fue Smith quien lo molestó queriendo saber toda la historia y tuvo que hacer verdaderos milagros para zafarse de él. ¿Quién diría que ese sujeto era tan entrometido?

En el tercer y último partido que debió jugar, Draco apenas pudo ganarle la snitch a su oponente, que resultó ser Chang. Su mérito era mayor porque se pasó por unos segundos de las dos horas, así que la snitch de broma ya estaba revoloteando a su alrededor, como abeja furiosa, antes de que lograra pescarla casi detrás de su cabeza.

De haber sabido lo que le esperaba, quizá habría dejado que Chang se llevara aquel triunfo.

—¡Damas y caballeros, damos por finalizada la etapa de juegos de «El Jugador de tu Corazón»! Esperamos que la hayan disfrutado.

George Weasley estaba en su elemento como anfitrión, pensó Draco. El estadio, lleno en casi dos terceras partes, aplaudió a rabiar, deseoso de saber qué pasaría después.

—Si son tan amables de mirar el tablero gigante, se mostrarán las estadísticas de todos nuestros participantes, según la posición que han jugado —explicó esta vez el Weasley menor, Ronald, señalando un enorme tablero en uno de los extremos del estadio—. En primera, aparecerán los cazadores con más goles marcados. Luego, aparecerán los golpeadores con más bateos acertados. Enseguida, vendrán los guardianes con más tiros parados y al final, los buscadores con mejores tiempos en sus atrapadas. Aquí es cuando viene la segunda parte del evento.

Se hizo un silencio curioso, lleno de incertidumbre. A Draco comenzaron a sudarle las manos.

—¿Ahora qué se les ocurriría? —oyó que mascullaba Smith.

—Les demostraremos sobre la marcha de qué se trata —indicó George, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. ¿Leen la lista de cazadores? Pues bien, como se les indicó en la invitación de esta noche, esperamos que hayan traído sus galeones, porque ¡les tocará a ustedes votar por los que pasan a la siguiente fase! Tenemos a diez cazadores en la lista, pero solo seis podrán continuar. ¡Damas y caballeros, depositen su voto en metálico con alguno de nuestros amables asistentes! Los hallarán en las gradas, vestidos de magenta.

—¿Es en serio? —exclamó la buscadora de grandes ojos marrones, pasmada.

Por lo visto, esa parte no era broma. Hubo movimiento en las gradas y hasta ese momento, Draco prestó atención a los jóvenes de túnicas magentas que llevaban plumas y pergaminos en sujetapapeles, prestando toda su atención a quienes se les acercaban con los monederos en la mano. El rubio no acababa de creerse lo que sucedía.

—Bonita forma de recolectar fondos —masculló, procurando no ser oído.

Era algo digno de Slytherin, sin importar la forma en que lo viera. Pocas de esas personas debían darse cuenta de que la mayoría de su dinero iría a parar a un fondo que, si bien agradecieron que se fundara, nunca se preocuparon por saber cómo se mantenía. Draco casi se compadeció de ellos, pero no lo merecían.

Tras media hora, se declaró por cerrada la votación en metálico y algunos de los de túnicas magentas se retiraron, dando paso a otros que recolectaron en esa ocasión el dinero para elegir golpeadores. El proceso se repitió para guardianes y buscadores, así que al finalizar este último, se vio a uno de los Weasley recibir un sobre de pergamino.

—¡Tenemos los primeros resultados, damas y caballeros! —abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido—. A los cazadores que vaya nombrado, por favor pasen al frente.

Como pudo, Draco contuvo la risa cuando se nombró a Zacharias Smith, pues Ginevra Weasley hizo una mueca de desagrado. Tal vez ella y los otros Principales estaban sentados en un sitio algo alejados, pero se distinguía su cara perfectamente.

—Ahora, en esta parte requerimos a ciertas personas que deben conocer perfectamente. ¡Primero, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la mejor cazadora que han tenido las Holyhead Harpies en la última década! ¡Ginevra Weasley!

La pelirroja no se molestó en ir a las escaleras de las gradas donde se sentaba, sino que se lanzó por el borde con escoba en mano, montándola en un santiamén y descendiendo graciosamente junto a sus hermanos. Los vítores ante eso no se hicieron esperar.

—Menudo espectáculo —dijo uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Draco, de aspecto algo enclenque, pero que había demostrado una puntería excelente al batear.

—¡Ahora, una fuerte ovación para el actual capitán de los Appleby Arrows, Filius Foster!

Fue el turno del castaño de orejas grandes de descender. También lo hizo en escoba, pero de manera menos impactante que Weasley.

—¡Y finalmente, el Gigante de los Wanderers! ¡Marcus Flint!

Era como ver bajar a un ave de presa, por lo cual a Draco le sorprendió que le aplaudieran casi tanto como a Weasley y a Foster. Debía ser muy buen jugador para tener tal aceptación del público.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, empezamos esta parte. Cada cazador que he nombrado, tiene que decirnos con cual de nuestros Principales recién presentados quiere ganarse su día, así como su motivo. Piénsenlo bien, de eso depende su triunfo.

Weasley se ganó una mirada asesina de su hermana, pero debía ser inmune a ella, porque siguió como si nada.

Mientras tanto, los cazadores seleccionados por el público se miraban entre sí, entre confundidos y molestos. Seguramente, no esperaban que se les pidiera declarar ante una multitud lo que los impulsó a participar en aquella locura.

Por esa ocasión, Draco agradeció haber jugado de buscador, observando como cada cazador saludaba a la gente, decía su nombre (quizá por séptima vez en el transcurso del evento), indicaba a quién de los tres cazadores profesionales prefería y casi todos, entre balbuceos, al final decían su razón para querer pasar un día con su elegido. Lo que no podía faltar en el último dato era «porque lo admiro muchísimo», en más de una variante, aunque Smith se ganó silbidos y gritos al declarar sin vergüenza visible.

—Quiero un día con Ginevra Weasley porque me debe una cita y claro, porque es guapísima.

Sobra decir que, en ese momento, fue el turno de los hermanos de la tienda de bromas de dedicar miradas asesinas, esta vez a Smith y semejante descaro.

Para desgracia de la pelirroja, Smith fue el cazador que ganó el día con ella y se notaba que quería atenerse a su derecho de rechazarlo, pero por alguna razón, miró hacia las gradas de las cuales descendiera, antes de suspirar con pesadez y asentir, emocionando así al público.

Draco dudó que alguien más se fijara en que, lo que la chica Weasley había visto, era la cara de diversión y ánimo que le dedicó Potter.

—&—

_Los saludo en este capítulo, deseando que no se confundieran, no demasiado._

_Draco sigue siendo nuestro narrador, para enseñarnos su punto de vista sobre el evento de George y Ron. Me he aprovechado de la parcial apatía del rubio ante todo el lío, con el único fin de poner lo indispensable, al menos por ahora, porque vamos, ¿creen acaso que esto será todo? No, no, no._

_Los invito al siguiente episodio, donde veremos el particular punto de vista de Harry acerca de cómo va este asunto, porque algo tuvo él qué decir al ver quiénes competían, ¿verdad?_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
